Bella Swan Phyros's Last Hope
by Evadeen
Summary: Bella didn't tell the Cullen's the truth.Her real name is Hope and she is a Fairy Princess. Her secret wouldn't have been found out but the Trix just had to ruin it. But what happends when she learns Edward has a secret too? E/B Em/R A/J C/Es first story.
1. Prologue

First off HEYOLLAS AND BONJEYS!

Second this story is a cross over of Winx Club and Twilight sssssooooooo…

I DON'T OWN EITHER….but thank goodness other people do!

I changed a few things for people who know Winx Bloom never existed neither did Sky nor Planet Sparks.

**PROLOGE**

It all started as a normal day! Then _**they**_ just had to show up and ruin my life….again! and anoth….oops, pause for a second….now rewind…**A LOT. **Okay then, starting over. My name is technically Bella Swan right now, seeing as how I am in hiding. You see, my real name is Hope, Last Princess and Fairy of Phyros. I don't **LIKE** having to lie to my family and my fiancé but I didn't really have a choice. That is until _**THEY **_showed their ugly faces again. Why do The Trix always end up ruining my life?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these stories BUT THANK GOODNESS OTHER PEOPLE DO!

**Chapter 1: Think Again**

I was over at the Cullen's house sitting on the couch in the living room, after successfully evading Alice by using one of the best tactics in the world; hiding behind Edward and refusing to let go. We were watching the news. The Cullens' said that there was something important going on all across the U.S. that seemed to be making its way towards Washington.

"And in breaking news…the strange phenomenon has struck again. All across the nation, police have been baffled to find people in their homes and apartments frozen in blocks of ice," I froze and felt all the blood drain out of my face. "Bella?" I faintly her Esme call, but I was to busy putting the puzzle pieces together to reply. "Fried due to electrical shocks or in a vegetative like state."

Oh sparks! It was all of them. Edward, who was sitting next to me, was also stiff; but I have no clue as to why. "A few of the victims were: Maryanne Sull, Mark and Cindy Blum, Sally Moro, Jason Hawk…." Each name said made me flinch. So the Trix was tracking me down were they?

"Wonderful." I whispered sarcastically.

Alice and Edward both stiffened and I looked over at Alice to see her in the middle of a vision. She came out of it, but Edward was still in shock. Great, just great.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, Pixie, what was it?" Emmett joked. The Cullens crowed around her, but I already knew the jist of her vision.

"It's them, Icey, Darcy, and Stormy. They are coming after Edward again. They want the Dragon Fire." I KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. They still want the Dragon Fire. They are coming after….**WAIT** _**WHAT**_?

"_**WHAT**_?" I screamed. Everyone turned towards me, Edward snapped out of shock and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Love, but I am not actually a vampire. To be completely honest I'm not completely human either," I stared at him, my mid wirling.

**(A/N: I was thinking about stopping here but I don't really like Cliffies.)**

"Again, _**WHAT**_!"

"It is true Bella, we found him when he was two, all alone." Carlisle put in.

"My kind stop aging around 17 years old, and live forever. My real name is Arron, and I was born on a planet called Phyros in another dimension. My Mother and Father were the King and Queen of Amirion, a kingdom on Phyros. The King and Queen of Phyros made a deal with my parents when I was born. When I turned 17, I was supposed to marry the new born Princess, but everyone on the planet, including the Princess were killed. So I am the Last Farrieman," Emmett started laughing at this until Edward shut him up with a look, "and the Keeper of the Dragon Fire. That's why the Trix is after me." I was hyperventilating throughout his whole speech. Wait, ok Hope just breath in and out. My thoughts were going crazy! He was Arron of Amirion? He is they Prince I was supposed to marry, and he was still alive? Mentally I was screaming and jumping for joy, but on the outside I was calm and still confused.

"Your name is Arron?" then his words really sunk in. "Backtrack, _**YOU**_ are the Keeper of the Dragon Fire?" I asked outraged. I knew for a fact he wasn't…because _**I**_ was.

"Yes, I wish there was more time to explain this to you, but the witches are almost here."

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"How long, What?" Rosalie asked back **(A/N: she likes Bella/Hope in my story)**

"How long until they get here?" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "I am not crazy."

"Bella, this doesn't concern you. Just stay in the house with Alice, Esme, and Rose." Edward ordered me before he transformed into a Farrieman. WOW! His hair was an even brighter color bronze/red then before, his eyes emerald green, as green as the grass that used to grow on Phyros. His wings were long, thin and bright green.

"No! I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself" I told him, he wouldn't stand a chance against them!

"Bella…" Alice started to object.

"No time," Edward hissed. "They are here. Alice hold Bella, don't let her leave the house."

"NO! ARRON!" I tried to go after him, but Alice grabbed me. "Let me go! Arron!" I screamed at him to come back until I heard the worsest sound in the world. I froze, that voice brought back too many bad memories.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Arron. Last Pixie of Phyros." Icey said as she stepped through the woods. Darcy and Stormy were right behind her laughing. I struggled harder then before. I had to help him!

"Rose, help me." Alice told her.

"Are you going to willingly give us the Dragon Fire or do we have to force you to?" Icey asked.

"Like I would really just hand over the Dragon Fire. You will never get it, Trix!" He hissed at them drawing his blade of destiany from its sheath.

"It was you choice." She laughed as she raised her arm. She was going to cast Ice Coffin!

"**NO!**" I bellowed, Yanking my arms free from Alice and Rose's grip, I blasted through the window landing in a crouch on the balls of my feet.

"Ice…" Icey began. I ran towards them and threw myself between them.

"Bella, NO!" Arron yelled.

"Coffin!" Icey finished.

**Arpov**

"Bella, NO!" I yelled as she threw herself between Icey and I.

"Coffin!" Icey finished. Incasing Bella in an Ice Coffin. I ran over to her, fell on the ground and tried to break the ice.

"It won't work." Icey laughed. "Only the Keeper of the Dragon Fire could break out of there. She is probably already dead!" The Trix laughed. I gripped White Fire tighter in my hand, and stood up.

"I'll kill you." I whispered "I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted running at them.

"Wait," Carlisle cried out. Everyone but the Trix turned. "Her heart. It's still….Beating!" He said in awe. I ran back over to he rand heard her heart beating at its normal pace.

"B-B-But that's impossible." Icey exclaimed. _Only one person has ever…_ I heard her think. _What did she mean by that?_ I wondered

"Look, her mouth is moving. She is trying to say something!" Alice said. Bella's mouth moved.

"W-W-Winx," She breathed, the Trix gasped and backed away a step.

"NO!" they screamed. Bella's eyes snapped open, but they weren't their normal shade of brown, they were bright bluegreen, with specks of red in them. Her hair was turning fire red as we wathched.

"Believex!" She said as strongly as she could. A see through red dragon flew out of her heart and swirled around her.

**Hpov**

I was trapped in the Ice, I heard Carlisle's exclaimation about my heart. _Well of course it is still beating. I am the Keeper of the Dragon Fire._ I thought to myself. WOW! IT IS COLD IN HERE! I started to move my mouth.

"Look, her mouth is moving, she is trying to say something."

"W-W-Winx," I breathed out.

"NO!" I heard the Trix scream, they knew what was coming. My eyes snapped open and I knew they wouldn't be Brown. They would be my normal bright bluegreen with red specks. "Believex!" I finished. The Dragon Fire shot out of my heart and began the transformation, fire traveled up my legs and arms solidifying into my fairy clothes, fire still danced on my arms. Two fire diamonds and golden ribbons laced up my legs. My golden red tiara formed on my head, and my wings which were actual burning flames, unflurled behind me. As my wings unflurled the Ice became too small and it broke open. The tips of my toes supported me. One good thing about the ice…steam was still pouring from it …. No one could see me.

"Impossible huh Icey?" I asked her. Then decided to mess with her by saying the same thing I said to her before she 'killed' me. "Well with a little _Hope _impossible just became possible."

"But…we killed you!" She screamed at me. The steam started to disapate, I panicked and shot myself straight into the path of the sun.

"Your grandmothers thought the same thing when they destroyed my planet. Guess I've just had a lot of practice faking death."

"Twisted Twister!" Stormy screamed.

"Contusion Confusion!" Darcy tried.

"Ice Coffin!" Icey bellowed

All three curses came barreling towards me. I blocked all three of them with a fire wall. "Well, Well, looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. You mess with the Dragon Fire," Arron and the Cullens' gasped. "You are bound to be burned!"

"NO!" They screamed. The dragon started to form behind me. "This is not over!" Icey yelled at me.

"DRAGON FIRE!" The red dragon grew larger and larger with each swirl around me, until it flew down and just before it hit them, they used their magic to escape, causing the dragon to incinerate a few trees.

"Bella?" Arron whispered to me when my toes touched the ground. Everyone else looked flabbergasted.

"Actually, Arron, the name is Hope," I looked up at him from under my eye lashes. "Last Princess of Phyros." I stepped closer to him and touched his cheek with my fingertip. "They told me you were dead." I whispered, a golden tear falling from my eye.

"I've had some practice faking death myself." He said smiling down at me and wiping the tear away. I launched myself at him, and kissed him….hard. The Dragon Fire circled us happily and lifted us into the air. We broke apart, and slowly fell to the ground. We turned to the rest of the family. Everyone looked to shocked to speak. Until Emmett just had to break the silence.

"Well…" We all looked at him. "Now that we know that Bellyboo," I glared at him. "Sorry, _HOPE_, can kick butt…wanna wrestle?" He asked excitedly. We all cracked up laughing.

"Well, what now?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at Arron at the same time he looked down at me. We made an unspoken agreement, and then turned to the family.

"Since this whole predicament isn't over yet…we are going to need some help." Arron said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"We are going to a special place where there are more people like us who can help. You all can come if you want." He continued.

"Whoo hoo! Road Trip!" Emmett exclaimed. Rose smacked him upside the head. The rest of us laughed.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked. Arron and I looked at each other again

"Alfea," I said, "School for Fairies. If we need help, we an get it from my friends, The Winx Club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Permission and Pranks.

Farragonda's pov

I was sitting in my office, looking over papers and trying to organize the Fairy Files, when I came across Hope's files. Ah, Hope such a promising young fairy. I just wish she didn't have so much pain in here life. I quickly found her friends; Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora, and Layla's files, put them all in a separate file drawer and labeled it, The Winx Club. Oh, how much trouble they had gotten into. I chuckled under my breath just thinking about it. My crystal ball started glowing and then an image shot out of the ball, meaning I had a call. Only Saladin would call me right about now.

"Hello, Saladin, I really can't talk right now, I am a little busy at the moment." I said turning around and grabbing some files up as an excuse. I heard laughing.

"Ms. Ferragonda!" I heard a young girl squeal. I dropped the files and turned around as quickly as I could, a smile breaking over my face.

Hope! Oh, my dear, how are you?" I looked at the image and saw that there was more then just Hope in the image, "and who are your friends?"

"Well…" She looked sheepish, I sat down, knowing her…this was going to be an interesting explanation "You know that I am a slight," she held her index and thumb about an inch apart, "danger magnet…." All the people behind her started laughing. Her ears turned bright red with embarrassment.

"_**SLIGHT**_ danger magnet?" One of them asked incredulously. "If something is within a five mile radius, it comes and finds you!" He finished much to my amusement. She _was_ known for that around here, and it wasn't a five mile radius…it is a _**ten**_ mile radius!

Shut up, Emmett." She murmured, and then turned to me. "Well these are the Cullens, and um…they are vampires." She cringed, waiting for me to yell at her, no doubt.

I sighed. "Oh Hope, and am I right to think you want permission to bring them here?"

She smiled shyly. "Yes. Also I have a big surprise for you all." She exclaimed getting excited.

"Hope." I warned. "This isn't going to be like the…" I was cut off by her shushing. "Hope." I said becoming wary.

"Got to go, Ms. Ferragonda. See you soon."

"**Hope!**" But the image was already gone. "Oh dear, this could get messy."

Hpov

Yes. Also I have a big surprise for you all." I said. It will be so much fun to see their faces' when they find out, not only do I have a fiancé but also my fiancé is the only other survivor from my planet!

"Hope." Ms. Ferragonda said. Warning in her voice, "is this going to be like the…" I cut her off quickly. I can't have them knowing what kind of pranks I like to use before I can prank them.

"Hope." She was wary now.

"Got to go, Ms. Ferragonda. See you soon."

"**Hope!**" was the last thing we heard as the call blinked out.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing." I said. Arron, and I smirked, we had established a mind link, so he knew what I was planning and agreed with me. After a year of being made fun of for being 'human' I deserved some revenge. (Insert evil laugh here)

"Come on let's go." And with that we left for Alfea.

Spov

Oh it is so boring around here without Hope. However it does seem like the prank level has gone down. I looked into the room next door to see the rest of the Winx looking just as upset as I was.

"Come on Girls! Hope wouldn't have wanted us to be so upset." Flora had a tear running down her face. See, Hope has been missing since the Trix supposedly killed her a year ago. None of us knew what really happened though.

"Come on Girls." They looked so glum. "Alrighty then. Let's play charades. Guess who I am." I put on a very innocent looking face, clasped my hands behind my back, and rocked back and forth on my heals. The girls couldn't help it, they started smiling,

"How, could little ole me?" I asked in a pretty good imitation of her voice and pointed to myself. They were trying to hold in their laughter. "Make such a big mess like this?" I asked gesturing behind me. That blew the dam of laughter. We were all on the floor laughing and remembering that first big prank she had pulled on us. She had miniaturized herself and had flown around the room casting a spell to make it look trashed; we had found her laughing in a corner. Musa was the first of us to recover.

"Ok, Ok, remember this one?" she stood feet slightly apart. Arms crossed in front of her chest, hands fisted, eyes narrowed. We all remembered this pose. Hope had been locked in her room by Techna so she wouldn't play any pranks on some visitors, who just happened to be a few bullies from Techna's planet. Somehow they still got pranked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Musa asked incredulously. "I haven't taken a step out that door since you locked it… _TECHNA._"

"Keyword there…STEP!" Layla said between laughter. Turns out she had flown through the keyhole.

"Oh, remember the Pixies' caffeine craze?" Flora asked. Ha-ha how could we forget? Only Hope knew what the blue moon they were talking about, then again, she was the one to give them coffee in the first place.

"I miss her so much." Techna sighed. We all agreed.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in." We said. No one came in.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in." We said again. Again, no answer. We walked over to the door and opened it, looking for freshman playing dingdong ditch, but no one was there.

"Weird." Flora said.

"It is technologically improbable." Techna exclaimed checking her data pad. We heard tinkling laughter behind us, and turned around.

"Who's there?" I asked. We heard the same laugh again, and then a crash.

"What was that!" I asked. We all ran towards Flora and Hope's room. Splash!  
>"Ug!"<p>

"Ew!"

"What the heck?"

"Ah!"

"Sunspot!" A baby pool full of neon green paint came down from on top of the door. The laughter was much, much louder.

"What on MAGIX! I was just in here." Flora said.

The front door closed. We turned.

"Girls, I just thought I should warn you…Oh dear." Ms. Ferragonda said walking in on us cover in paint. "I guess she is already here."

"Who is here?" Musa asked, the laughter started again.

"Well, it certainly isn't little ole me who made this big mess." Said a voice from behind us. It sounded the same, the words were the same, but was it really…

"**HOPE!**" We all screamed turning around and hugging her.

"Well who else could it be? The Pixies?" She asked laughing.


	4. AN sorry but it is important

**A/N sorry I know that these are the worst but it is the fastest way to send news fast.**

**Heyollas everyone! I am going to be back with more stories! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN WRITING DEPRIVED! I MISS THIS CITE SO MUCH!**

**Sorry about the name change but the only way I was allowed to keep writing was to change it. I will try to get as many new chapters out as I can but that might not be a ton. I have practice 3 times a day 2 work outs in the pool and 1 workout on land all totaling 5 HOURS. That is a lot of time! Sorry this is only an A/N but I will have more out soon. **


End file.
